Reza Madadi vs. Michael Johnson
The first round began. They came fast out of their corners. Johnson landed a blocked high kick. 4:30 remaining. Johnson landed a jab and ate a counter right. 4:15. 4:00 left. The crowd sang for Madadi. 3:35. "Lower your level! Combinations!" Johnson landed a right uppercut and a left to the body. Madadi worked a single, 3:15. Johnson defended. Madadi added a trip and got it to roars from the crowd, into guard. 3:00. Madadi worked hard lefts to the body, left elbow, right hammerfist. 2:35. Madadi dropped back for a straight footlock. Going belly down. 2:15. Madadi went full belly down. Johnson countered reversing to guard escaping a guillotine. 2:00, very nice. Johnson landed a left and defended an armbar. 1:35. The crowd's chanting. Johnson landed a left. Madadi landed two rights from the bottom. He worked rubber guard working an omoplata. Rear crucifix, reversed with it, Johnson turned on top, beautiful, 1:00. Side control here. Madadi regained guard nicely. 35. Johnson landed a pair of rights and a high kick from the clinch as Madadi stood, dropped Madadi hard, Johnson landed a knee, 15 as Madadi is rocked backpedaling. Johnson landed a right hand. The first round ended, 10-9 Johnson. "You're okay. You have to be first," they told Madadi. Boom right on the chin in the replay, the mat woke him up. The second round began. Johnson stuffed a single. 4:35. Madadi blocked a high kick there. Madadi worked and got a trip from the standing back, 4:15 as he has the back with both hooks, mounted, rights under, left hammerfists. 4:00. Left elbow and another, another. Short rights. Right elbow. Arm triangle. Possible mounted triangle, Johnson used the fence escaping to side control. Left elbows and left hands, wow dude. Left elbow and another. Johnson wallwalked out, standing guillotine, they broke after 3:30, applause. 3:15. The crowd chanted Reza, and he got a single to guard. 3:00. Madadi landed a right elbow. A left elbow. A right elbow. 2:35 left with a left elbow. Another. Another. Another. 2:15. Another. The crowd chanted Reza's name. 2:00 as Madadi defended a triangle passing over to side control. Madadi landed several lefts under. 1:35. Johnson regained half-guard. Madadi landed two left elbows. The crowd chanted Reza. 1:15. Madadi landed a right and a left elbow there, several lefts. 1:00. Madadi landed a left, left elbow. Rights to the body. Lefts under there. 35. Johnson peeked at the clock, ate several lefts. Rights to the body. 15 remaining. Rights under, left hammerfist. The second round ended, 10-9 Madadi, very nice round. "Don't shoot if you don't set it up first," they told Madadi in his corner. The third round began. Johnson landed a body kick, Madadi caught it working a single finished with a trip, Johnson countered reversed and Madadi countered reversed to side control, wow. 4:30. Short rights under, two right elbows. The crowd chanted Reza. 4:15. Madadi thought of a D'arce. 4:00. Rights under, hammerfists. Madadi keeps thinking of a D'arce, rights under, good rights, ow. He's softening him up, he's sitting out for an anaconda or a D'arce. 3:30. He's got it and Johnson tapped, wow nice. The crowd went nuts, Madadi hopped over the cage, Madadi ran into the crowd and leapt onto two spectators embracing them. Hugged two cornermen before going back into the cage. "He got me, not 100%, 99." The crowd laughed. "GIVE ME THE BELT! Just joking." :D Lol Sherdog. " "GIEF MEH DAH BELTUH."